


AtlinMerrick: Love is... - Russian translation - Любовь - это...

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Глубокие и глупые определения любви, каждая глава - отдельная история
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь – это шикарный жест, который дарит надежду. Крошечный подарочек, который заставляет почувствовать, что вас ценят. Любовь – это смеяться вместе так сильно, что даже чуть-чуть описаешься. Да, действительно, Джон и Шерлок могут сказать вам следующее:<br/>Любовь – это… все то, чем, как вы думаете, она является. А здесь вы найдете этому доказательство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гребаный эдельвейс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361579) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Джон когда-то встречался с женщиной, которая встречалась с мужчиной, который был членом группы, которая играла трибьюты австрийской группы «Эдельвейс».

Джон и Клэр встречались почти год, так что Джон Уотсон знает все слова – включая ту часть, что поется йодлем (особенно йодль) – песни «Принеси мне эдельвейс». Полную версию. Которая длится семь минут. _Больше_ семи минут.

Все это должно объяснить, почему именно сейчас Шерлок Холмс лежит на полу, сжимая живот и постанывая от боли.

Он пытается прохрипеть «Прекрати.»

Он, задыхаясь, пытается сказать «Нет.»

Он предпринимает попытку доползти до Джона и ухватить его за колени, но вместо этого сворачивается калачиком на полу спальни и не может сделать ничего, кроме как выть, реально, в натуре, _выть,_ потому что Джон голый, если не считать крошечные, самые тесные трусики Шерлока – настолько тесно прилегающие, что задница Шерлока выплескивается из них, словно он слишком пухлый – и Джон танцует вокруг, выплескиваясь из этих трусиков, и он, черт. побери. поет йодлем.

Шерлок обычно не ругается. Кроме как в те моменты, когда он, очевидно, помирает. Потому что Шерлок реально отдаст концы, если не сможет перевести дыхание от смеха. Он не может _дышать,_ и хотя он и двигаться не может, он _может_ трепыхаться, и наконец Шерлок это и принимается делать, и ему удается выбросить вперед длинную руку и ухватиться за лодыжку Джона одной громадной лапой.

Ситуация ухудшается.

Ухудшается, потому что вместо того, чтобы прекратить, теперь Джон стоит прямо над распростертым на полу Шерлоком, напевая, и извиваясь, и размахивая членом так, словно он чирлидер и это помпон.

Как только у Шерлока прекратится истерика, он убьет Джона, убьет его до смерти за всю восхитительную радость, что он доставил этой жуткой песней, за то, что он заставил его смеяться, когда он не хотел смеяться, когда все, чего он хотел – это, чтобы его оставили в покое и он смог бы обдумывать нечто мелкое и кошмарное, пока оно бы не разрослось до _громадного_ и кошмарного, пока оно не стало бы жутким символом всего, что в нем не так…а….а…

….а потом зазвучал йодль.

Идиотский йодль, и Шерлока заставили, подтолкнули, погнали, черт побери, _унесли_ прочь от меланхолии посредством явного сумасшествия. Посредством Джона Уотсона, извивающегося-танцующего в крошечных трусиках, размахивающего своим мягким членом, и кружащегося, и поющего, а потом йодль, и вот тогда Шерлок начал испытывать проблемы с дыханием, и семь минут – это очень долго без кислорода, но Шерлок сделал это, он смог, и теперь все прошло, он распластался на полу, как морская звезда, хрипя и мирно хихикая, в то время, как Джон пыхтит рядом с ним.

Во что бы он ни хотел верить раньше, какие бы ужасные полуправды не хотел сказать себе _о_ себе самом, ну, теперь у Шерлока нет на это энергии.

Нет, единственное, на что у Шерлока хватает сил, - это думать, думать, думать, и знать, в натуре, реально, что… _вот что такое любовь, вот что такое любовь, это любовь._

Это мягкий член, все еще свисающий из крошечных голубых шелковых трусиков.

Это мужчина, который будет вести себя по-идиотски, чтобы Шерлок не хмурился.

Это сказать этому прекрасному дурачку, что у тебя судорога в мышцах из-за того, что ты слишком сильно смеялся, и что, возможно, ты слегка описался.

Это почти держаться за руки, когда вы лежите рядом друг с другом на пыльном полу.

Любовь – это гребаный эдельвейс.

 

 


	2. Закат и отпечатки пальцев

Рано или поздно, все то на то и выходит в 221Б, так всегда получается…

Нет никакой романтики в стирке рубашки, пропитанной грязью Лондона и запахом тела.

Нет никакой радости в том, чтобы положить в мусорку два сгнивших анальных сфинктера и три раздавленных карих глаза.

И, ради всего святого, нет ничего, кроме сильного беспокойства, в оплате счета по коммунальным налогам.

И однако все три вещи приходится делать и в 221Б, и делает их тот, кого первого начнет тошнить от их вида.

Этот кто-то почти всегда Джон.

О, да, Шерлок тоже может забросить вещи в стирку, помыть холодильник, оплатить… нет, Шерлок никогда не платит по счетам. Но Шерлок занимается всякой гадостью, да. Просто не так часто, по сравнению с тем, как часто это приходится делать Джону. Но опять же в отличие от него, Джону обычно не удается найти редчайший рубин в мире внутри одного из упомянутых анальных сфинктеров, так что примерно то на то и выходит.

Шерлок Холмс _делает_ так, чтобы то на то и вышло.

Делает он это, исчезая.

Иногда он исчезает на десять минут. Может быть, на двадцать. Очень редко на полдня. Джон заметит его исчезновение, а иногда может и нет. И тогда он получит смску.

­ _Крыша. Возьми бокалы._

И тогда Джон сделает то, что обычно делает Джон: то, что просит Шерлок. Он возьмет две штуки чего-нибудь, что чистое (однажды это были крошечные чашечки для сакэ, которые они купили в секонде, чтобы Шерлок мог положить в каждую по глазному яблоку для эксперимента, который не понимал даже сам Шерлок), и отправится на крышу 221Б.

И Шерлок будет там, на дешевом покрывале, которое он только что купил, и которое они потом засунут в мусорку рядом с карими глазами, потому что в конце концов оно будет хлюпать больше, чем они, и Шерлок будет сидеть, скрестив ноги и смотреть на Риджент Парк, над которым садится солнце.

Когда он увидит Джона, он раскроет руки и ноги, и Джон уютно устроится между них. Они нальют себе немного холодного вина, потому что погода опять душная, та самая влажная жара, что туристы никогда не ассоциируют с Лондоном, и вместе они будут смотреть, как меняется небо, когда летний закат крадется над их городом.

После того, как первая бутылка пуста, а солнце село по-настоящему, Шерлок расскажет Джону что-то, что он узнал в ходе расследований. Иногда это что-то о вине. Или глазных яблоках. Или сфинктерах («Пожалуйста, замолчи, Шерлок, пожалуйста.») Или вот недавно Шерлок рассказывал Джону про отпечатки пальцев самого Джона, потом про масла и соли, выделяемые кончиками пальцев, потом о том, как он любит то, что Джон…выделяет.

А потом, когда открыта вторая бутылка, полчаса Джон будет обмакивать пальцы в прохладное шардоне, а Шерлок облизывать их. Еще полчаса Джон будет задавать Шерлоку вопросы, которые требуют ответа с буквой С. Примерно полчаса спустя после этого Шерлок осознает, что Джону удалось заставить его прошепелявить приблизительно шестьдесят девять раз. Вот как раз тогда будет открыта третья бутылка, хотя лишь небольшое количество ее содержимого будет выпито, зато много вылито Джону за воротник, Шерлоку на голову и немало также окажется на штанах у обоих.

А потом у Джона чуть не случится аневризм, когда Шерлок засунет пустую бутылку в штаны весьма откровенным намеком и вздохнет: - Пофофи мне.

И Джон так и сделает, а потом Шерлок сделает то же самое, а потом они спустятся обратно в квартиру, и Джон вынесет мусор на край тротуара, потому что это тот самый день недели, а Шерлок смоет оставшиеся следы эксперимента с взорвавшейся почкой, потому что Джон не достает так высоко на стене в кухне, а потом они по очереди примут душ, потому что шардоне липкое.

Вот так. Учитывая вышесказанное, все то на то и выходит в 221Б. Да, обычно так и бывает.


	3. День с золотой звездочкой

Он хотел в награду серебряную звездочку, потому что даже в пять лет Шерлок очень любил серебро.

Он спросил у учительницы, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить серебряную звездочку, и учительница сказала, - Ну, ты получишь серебряную, если ты будешь очень усердно над чем-то работать, но самую малость ошибешься.

Так что когда им нужно было списать с доски пять примеров и решить их, Шерлок очень, очень усердно работал, чтобы решить все примеры, а потом стер ответ во втором – там было пять, столько же, сколько ему лет – и вместо этого написал шесть.

Он получил серебряную звездочку и был счастлив.

На следующий год Шерлоку больше всего нравились рыжевато-красные звездочки, потому что они напоминали ему о его новом щенке.

Он спросил у учительницы, что ему надо сделать, чтобы заслужить красную звездочку, и учительница сказала, - Ты получишь красную, если нарисуешь самый лучший рисунок, что только сможешь.

И Шерлок попросил мамочку помочь ему найти картинку, которая была бы «правда красивая», и она показала ему фото в журнале, на котором были изображены длинные белые нити со светящимися участками на синем поле, и рассказала ему, что это пирамидальные нейроны и его мозг наполнен ими. Возбужденный Шерлок высунул от усердия кончик языка и нарисовал картинку картинки в журнале мамочки.

Он получил красную звездочку и был счастлив.

На следующий год Шерлок влюбился в синие звездочки после того, как увидел мохнатого синего шмеля-плотника.

Он спросил у учительницы, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить такую, и учительница сказала, - Напиши очень хороший доклад про что-то интересное, что есть у тебя дома.

И Шерлок везде следовал за своим братом Майкрофтом несколько часов подряд, прятался за диванами и дверями и притворялся, что он шпион-пират, и делал заметки о том, что делал Майкрофт, а потом написал доклад под названием _Руководство по моему брату Майкрофту, с некоторыми наблюдениями по поводу того, как он распределяет еду за обедом._

Он получил половинку синей звездочки за доклад – _половину_ звездочки? – и Шерлок был несчастен.

Учительница, как оказалось, не поверила, что семилетний мальчик может знать слова _наблюдения_ или _распределять,_ и неважно, что Шерлок объяснил, что его брат объяснил ему эти слова прошлым летом, когда они изучали пчел, учительница только кивнула, и на этом все закончилось.

На следующий год Шерлоку было восемь, и учителя нечасто раздавали звездочки, но Шерлок все равно хотел золотую, потому что он наконец понял, что золотую можно получить, только если ты лучший в чем-то, самый лучший.

Ну, Шерлок знал, что он лучший по химии, и он мог идентифицировать шесть самых ядовитых растений в Лондоне, а также он умел рисовать рабочих пчел _и_ пчелиную матку, но когда он доказал, что он лучший в этих делах, самый лучший, учительница сказала, что ему не следует выпендриваться, и опять намекнула, что он каким-то образом смухлевал.

Когда Шерлок попытался получить поддержку у других детей, они наговорили ему вещей, которые были еще хуже, и в общем Шерлок перестал хотеть звездочку и перестал хотеть нечто, чего он даже не знал, что хочет все свои восемь лет: похвалу от других за то, что он делает что-то хорошо.

Что было одной из причин, почему столько времени и слишком много лет подряд Шерлоку хорошо удавалось быть в некотором смысле плохим.

И Шерлок был несчастен.

А потом появился Джон.

Джон Уотсон, который наблюдал, как Шерлок носится кругами на месте преступления, как ищущий внимания _волчок_ , но он не сказал «выпендривается», он сказал _фантастический, потрясающий, невероятный._

А потом однажды очень рано утром, спустя многие месяцы после того, как они стали единым целым, после того, как они разделили друг с другом тела, и души, и секреты, Шерлок проснулся с улыбкой, вспоминая предыдущую ночь, вспоминая, как Джон стонал _красавец, да, пожалуйста,_ в его рот. А потом, когда Шерлок с удовольствием потянулся, протягивая через кровать руку в направлении Джона, он услышал деловитый шум завтрако-приготовления в кухне…

…и внезапно странно себя почувствовал.

Откинув одеяло, Шерлок быстро сел, посмотрел на свои руки, грудь, живот, ноги и член и…

Шерлок сорвался с кровати и побежал в ванную. Он посмотрел в зеркало и прикоснулся к щеке, к кончику носа, к груди и рукам, и насчитал… одну, две, три… пятнадцать, _пятнадцать_ золотых звездочек по всему своему обнаженному телу.

Шерлок смотрел и смотрел в зеркало очень долго, и может быть, только может быть, он немного поплакал.

Потому что Шерлок Холмс… был счастлив.


	4. В полном порядке

То, чему мы учим, не останавливается на том человеке, которого мы учим. От каждого хорошего урока расходятся круги по воде.

Например, так…

Гарри Уотсон сейчас не в очень хорошем положении. Ее непростая история - о постоянной войне со склонностью причинять себе вред, когда в глубине всего этого хлама пытается сражаться доброе и сильное сердце.

Раньше все было иначе. Когда Гарри было восемь, а ее младшему братику шесть, Гарри научила Джона кое-чему хорошему, кое-чему важному: Как воровать.

А воровала эта неглупая девочка мгновения радости.

Например, так…

Когда мама и папа разрешили им бродить, взявшись за руки, по универмагу Хэрродс совсем самостоятельно? Ну прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Гарри заметила мужчину с блестящими глазами за прилавком кондитерской, раздающего шоколадные конфеты.

Она полетела прямиком туда, рука Джонни в ее руке, и очень вежливо попросила конфет. Мужчина дал по одной каждому ребенку, и двое отправились наслаждаться угощением.

После этого и начались уроки воровства. Гарри потянула Джона за собой снова, и они снова встали перед мужчиной с бесплатными образцами, и Гарри озвучила простую истину:

\- Мы хотим еще, пожалуйста.

Мужчина наклонил голову набок. Он широко улыбнулся, и улыбка отразилась в его красивых блестящих глазах. Потом он присел на корточки перед детьми и протянул им поднос. Он прошептал:

\- Возьмите по две штуки каждый.

Когда они так и сделали, интуитивно пряча их в карманы пальтишек, мужчина посмотрел налево, направо, и сквозь сжатые губы сказал, словно выдавая информацию вражеской разведке:

\- Еще по две, возьмите еще по две, а потом бегите, как ветер!

Они так и сделали, а потом так и сделали, и это и стало началом уроков Джона Уотсона по тому, как воровать кусочки радости всюду, где только можно найти эту радость. Последующие уроки от Гарриет на протяжении многих лет включали в себя искусство заставлять сухие осенние листья хрустеть под подошвами кроссовок, мудрость позволять щенкам в парке карабкаться по всему твоему распростертому телу и необходимость распевать во весь голос, когда никого не было дома.

Это факт, что Гарри Уотсон взяла и выросла, и, кажется, теперь уже забыла то, что когда-то так хорошо знала, но Джон Уотсон не забыл. А Джон Уотсон такой человек, который учит тому, что знает, всегда учил, всегда будет.

Поэтому-то Шерлок Холмс сейчас делает нечто крайне редкое, а его брат нечто еще более редкое.

Они шлепают по лужам после дождя.

Джон научил Шерлока тому, что это иногда-необходимо, после одной летней грозы, и прямо сейчас Шерлок учит этому человека, которому отчаянно необходимо знать, что когда жизнь оставляет тебя наедине с ношей, состоящей из так многих должен-следует-неправильно-неправильно- _неправильно,_ ну, тогда можно обрести равновесие и отыскать радость, шлепая по лужам.

Например, так…

\- Если ты еще раз это сделаешь, Шерлок, я тебя покараю.

Шерлок сделал это еще раз.

Майкрофт не покарал его. Майкрофт сделал то, что всегда делает Майкрофт, закатил глаза так, что это было слышно, и посмотрел на небеса. Небеса принялись активнее его поливать.

Они шли от 221Б к квартире Майкрофта в Мэйфэйр. Мало кто осознает, что братья Холмс прожили большую часть своей взрослой жизни меньше чем в миле друг от друга. Еще меньшее количество людей осознает, что их отношения куда более глубокие, чем подразумевают их вечные пререкания.

Поэтому Шерлок решительно шлепает-ступает в лужу за лужей, обливая отвороты на брюках брата, его кашемировые носки, его модельные ботинки.

\- Шерлок Холмс, я больше тебя, и я сделаю нечто недостойное, если ты сделаешь это еще один…

Шерлок сделал это еще один раз, только на этот раз он захихикал.

О, он _захихикал._ Как трехлетний мальчишка, маленький мальчик, который когда-то обхватывал пальчиками обеих рук столько пальцев десятилетнего Майкрофта, сколько мог удержать, и возбужденным, высоким-пищащим голоском рассказывал истории своему умному старшему брату, истории о деловитых муравьях возле каштана, задумчивых голубях в парке, и как он почти уверен, что голуби едят муравьев, и это очень печально, но зато, зато, _зато_ он один раз видел, как муравьи ели мертвого голубя, и это тоже было печально, и можно нам печенек с кремом, Май, пожалуйста, Май, можно _пожалуйста?_

Сумасшедшее хихиканье трехлетки последовало позднее, когда они крошили печенья с кремом над муравейником, наблюдая, как крошечные насекомые уносят добычу. Майкрофт помнит, как он ломал печенье за печеньем, только чтобы снова услышать это хихиканье.

А сейчас, за четверть мили от своей теплой, сухой квартиры в Мэйфэйр, Майкрофт Холмс замирает, как вкопанный, под холодным лондонским дождем, и слушает, как его сорокатрехлетний брат хихикает, как тот малыш сорок лет тому назад, и Майкрофт делает то же, что он сделал в тот день, так много лет тому назад, он шепчет…

… _и малое дитя будет водить их._

А потом Майкрофт Холмс, ростом в шесть футов и один дюйм, которому через месяц исполнится пятьдесят, следует примеру своего младшего братишки и с силой бьет ногой по луже.

Шерлок взвизгивает:

\- Только не на пальто! Не на пальто! - и приподнимает Белстафф, будто это изысканный кринолин. А потом Шерлок бежит в сторону Мэйфэйр, а Майкрофт за ним по пятам, не пропуская ни одной лужи на своем пути.


	5. Качественно оттраханный ангел

Это больше не актуально, то, каким Шерлок был раньше.

Тот человек целиком состоял из самозащиты и драматичности. Того Шерлока можно было описать одной превосходной степенью – гений – и бесконечными эпитетами – идиот, ублюдок, выродок, дурак.

Как и все остальные, Шерлок думал, что первое обязательно должно идти вместе с последними, и он так близко познакомился с полным ненависти перечнем, что в конце концов стал жаждать проклятий и ругательств, потому что каждый, кого достаточно пинали, начинает искать пинков, потому что любой зверь ищет внимания, не важно, насколько зверского.

Так что когда Шерлок явил на свет свою гениальность на заднем сидении такси, направлявшегося в Брикстон, он выложился по полной, перескочив от вроде-как-вежливого – «но ты герой войны, который не в состоянии найти себе жилье» - прямо к неприятному и ненужному – «и, возможно, тебе _нравилась_ его жена».

После этой демонстрации Шерлок откинулся на спинку и принялся ожидать потока внимания, которого он так жаждал.

 _Давай, Джон Уотсон. Что же это будет? Идиот? Козел? Выродок? Все это уже испытано и соответствует истине. А еще есть мудак, сучара, тварь, урод и полудурок. Эти менее распространены, но все же в ходу. Или может быть у тебя есть новые слова для того, кем я являюсь. Давай же._ Слабо?

И, словно он читал мысли Шерлока, Джон не стал сдерживаться и выполнил его желание. Прямо там, на заднем сидении такси, которое совершало долгий путь на южный берег реки, Джон нашел совершенно новые слова для мужчины, который сидел рядом.

Потрясающе.

Фантастика.

Выдающийся.

Это были лишь первые слова, что пришли ему на ум. Годы спустя Джон признается, что это не было лучшим, на что он способен, хоть эти слова и справились с работой, которая тогда была необходима. Они стали достойным основанием, на котором можно было строить, и строить Джон и стал. Добрый доктор не знал тогда об этом, но это стало делом всей его жизни, возведение этого изящного и хрупкого убежища из слов для мужчины, который станет его единственной настоящей любовью.

И когда _это_ произошло, когда они перешли от соседей по квартире к друзьям, а потом к возлюбленным, вот тогда-то кирпичики, которыми пользовался Джон, чтобы построить это убежище в форме Шерлока, начали меняться, вот тогда-то кирпичики признания достоинств стали принимать удивительные новые формы.

Некоторые были элегантными.

\- Мой дорогой, мой милый, мой единственный.

Некоторые более грубыми.

\- Ах ты, сексуальное животное, моя роскошнотелая любовь.

Некоторые были большими.

\- Навеки.

\- Всегда.

А некоторые поскромнее.

\- Мой.

\- Твой.

\- Да.

Независимо от формы или размера, каждый кирпичик-слово был значителен, хотя достаточно долго один из них оставался любимцем Шерлока. Этот кирпичик? Ну, его заложили однажды ночью после того, как в постель уложили Шерлока.

В начале их отношений Джон, опытный в сексуальном плане Джон, любимчик-всего-полка Джон, тот Джон, которого на самом деле в библейском смысле познали на трех континентах и в акватории семи морей и океанов, ну, он мог заниматься любовью, сексом, трахаться, сношаться, кувыркаться, тереться, лизать, щекотать, целовать и обниматься полночи, а на следующее утро все равно проснуться с улыбкой во весь рот, упругой походкой и песнью в своем сексуально удовлетворенном маленьком сердечке.

Шерлок? Это совсем другое дело.

Сейф с тройным замком и потайной камерой, полной газа с хлороформом, из которого каким-то образом пропали драгоценности на три миллиона фунтов, и не было никаких отпечатков пальцев, следов или подозреваемых?

Эта восхитительная дилемма не давала Шерлоку спать шестьдесят восемь часов, и он ни разу даже не заметил, что солнце всходит или заходит.

Цепочка частей тел, которым было около ста лет, подвешенных на шести мостах Лондона, причем каждая сопровождалась стихотворением и небольшим количеством рождественской мишуры?

Этот омерзительный новогодний подарок держал Шерлока в таком напряжении, что он забывал даже моргать и в конце концов потратил целую бутылку глазных капель Лестрада.

Да, для определенных вещей у Шерлока был запас энергии. Но потом появился оргазм.

В самом начале их отношений с Джоном у Шерлока был сексуальный опыт на уровне заключенного в аквариуме мраморного крабика. То есть никакого. Это не значило, что он не был страстен в проявлениях страсти, просто что его желание не соответствовало _выносливости._ Когда он впервые кончил с Джоном, _в_ Джона, ну, после этого он начисто вырубился и капал слюной на подушку добрые семь часов.

Джон не возражал, поскольку ему, по уши влюбленному, хрипловатый негромкий храп Шерлока после секса нравился примерно так же сильно, как и его страстные крики.

И все же подобное состояние вещей не удовлетворяло Шерлока, который по сути своей был любопытным.

А потому Шерлок хотел изучать тело Джона до оргазма, во время и после. Он хотел попробовать его на вкус везде, от подмышек до задницы и в обратном порядке. Он хотел слушать, как бьется его сердце и ворчит его желудок. А после того, как _он_ кончит, он хотел закрыть глаза и ощущать, как пальцы Джона скользят по его покрытой мурашками коже и влажным от слюны губам. Хотел слушать, как Джон считает удары его сердца и глубокие вдохи.

Чего Шерлок крайне настойчиво не хотел, так это _засыпать._

Потому он и не стал.

На это ушло некоторое время, но со временем Шерлок научился, как черпать силу в поцелуях Джона и его оргазме, как находить подпитку в понимающих стонах Джона, когда кончал он сам.

И хотя они проведут еще много долгих ночей вместе, именно первую такую Шерлок запомнит лучше всего, ту мечтательную, сонную ночь, когда они кончили быстро, а потом шалили и ласкались, пока не оказались готовы кончить медленно. Они попробовали и в третий раз и покрылись потом, несмотря на то, что зимние ветры прорывались в щели оконной рамы.

И вот после всего этого, когда они лежали, обнявшись, и рассвет разгонял тени, Джон приподнялся на локте, одновременно пьяный от любви и торжественно-серьезный, посмотрел на сонные глаза Шерлока, его божественно потрескавшиеся от поцелуев губы и пушистый нимб кудрей и назвал свою единственную настоящую любовь «мой прекрасный, качественно оттраханный ангел.»

И хотя слова были грубоватыми, тем не менее они стали сладким, сладким катализатором, потому что именно тогда, в тот момент, прежний Шерлок Холмс стал увядать, а новый пустил корни. Этот новый Шерлок все еще верил в собственную гениальность, о да, но он больше не верил в то, что ценой за это была его гордость.

В ту ночь, давным-давно, когда они с Джоном неспешно закладывали основание для того, кем они станут вместе, Шерлок перестал верить, что он выродок, а взамен поверил в нечто реальное, нечто истинное. Шерлок поверил, что его любят.


	6. Смотреть вверх

Подобное стремится к подобному.

Одинокий мужчина встречает одинокого мужчину и обнаруживает в тот же час, в ту же минуту, что он больше не одинок. Вскоре они снимают вместе квартиру в центре Лондона.

Мужчина, который жаждет адреналина, обнаруживает, что его тянет к мужчине, жаждущему приключений. Вскоре они вместе бегут в темноте.

Мужчина, твердо стоящий на земле, помогает найти опору мужчине, которому нужен якорь. В ответ этот мужчина, способный так высоко взлететь, учит свою единственную настоящую любовь смотреть, смотреть, смотреть _вверх._

\- и отсюда, с тротуара, пенис младенца выглядит пропорциональным, благодаря ракурсу. А если бы мы поднялись на шесть этажей вверх и оказались рядом со статуей, ты бы увидел, что его член на самом деле свисает до колен. Реально производит впечатление у такого малыша.

Секунда… две…

Джон повернул голову, загнал улыбку в плечо пиджака Шерлока от Spencer Hart.

\- И я никогда не пойму, почему статуи маленьких писающих мальчиков являются настолько популярным мотивом в искусстве.

Секунда… две…

Теплый, легкий смешок последовал за улыбкой в дорогой хлопок.

Шерлок крепче сжал руку Джона и они продолжили свою прогулку по городу.

\- и почему Герцог Фаррингдон решил, что постройка этого кошмарного «замка для торговли» заставит расцветающий финансовый район Лондона перебраться на милю западнее, никому не известно. А также никто так и не выяснил, как тридцать три грубо жестикулирующих обезьянки, вырезанные на карнизе под крышей, должны были этому поспособствовать.

Секунда… две…

Джон снова прижался губами к руке Шерлока, выдохнул еще один тихий смешок. В конце концов они пошли дальше, и смотрели вверх, смотрели вверх, смотрели вверх.

\- видишь, как шпиль похож на слоеный свадебный торт? Это потому что церковь Святой Бригитты…

И…

\- там, наверху, рядом с «розой»? Небольшое порнографическое граффити шестого века вообще-то, тогда Лондон еще был известен как Лунденвик…

И…

\- табличка вон там, над дверями? Она установлена в память о 38-минутной войне между Занзибаром и Великобританией. Самая короткая война в истории.

И так в тот день все и шло, от рассвета до заката.

* * *

 

После всего этого, Джон сидел на их кровати.

Ссутулившийся и усталый, он смотрел в никуда. В точку слева от центра коврика. На пыльное пятно. На нечто… в прошлом. На нечто тридцать лет тому назад, где жили его воспоминания о его бабушке. На давно прошедшее лето в саду с грядками, где они сидели на солнышке и ели вишни, которые она купила специально для него.

Джон пару раз заговаривал с Шерлоком о том, что он хотел бы отвезти его в Гейрлок повидаться с ней и крошечным городком, в котором он провел бесценные летние недели, показать ему маяк, который он обожал и садик его бабули, сумасшедшее нагромождение странных посадок.

Выпятив гордо грудь, переплетя их пальцы вместе, он строил планы показать ей Шерлока, это чудо света, самого потрясающего из мужчин. Джон знает, она бы немного стеснялась того, кем они были друг для друга, и она сказала бы что-нибудь нелепое насчет внуков, но она была бы очень мила и полюбила бы Шерлока, потому что она любила Джона.

А теперь было уже слишком поздно, и они никогда…

Джон ухватился за ткань штанины Шерлока, Шерлока, который стоял перед ним с того самого момента, как они вернулись, с того самого момента, как Джон сел и понурил голову.

Шерлок знает, что он не знает, как исцелить горе Джона. Знает, что ходить по Лондону, смотреть вверх и рассказывать истории – это лишь временно отвлекает от этого горя. А когда отвлекаться больше не на что, и Джон поник, как тряпичная кукла, Шерлок знает, что он просто останется рядом.

Потому что, понимаете ли, Джону Уотсону неимоверно повезло найти себе необычного мужчину. Того, кто предложит ему приключения и адреналин, глупые истории и долгие прогулки. Мужчину, в чьих редчайших глаза он, наконец, обретет исцеление.

Шерлок поднес руку к лицу Джона, приподнял его подбородок.

Все, что Джону нужно было сделать, - это посмотреть вверх.


	7. Целовать Шерлока

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые вещи вообще не следует считать...

Когда он познакомился с Шерлоком, Джону Уотсону было тридцать девять.

Когда он познакомился с Джоном, Шерлоку Холмсу было пять.

 

 

\- Прости, Джон. Прости. Прости.

Джон уставился на пятно на полу кафе.

\- Это было неожиданно.

Оно было коричнево-бежевым, это пятно.

\- Я не ожидал.

От него подымался пар.

\- Тебя не обожгло?

Джон потрогал носком ботинка горячее коричнево-бежевое пятно на полу кафе.

\- Я куплю тебе другой. Если хочешь. Я куплю несколько. Останется на потом. Я выпью еще один вместе с тобой. Эту штуку. Что там это было. Эту мокко штуку.

Шерлок встал. Чтобы показать, что он серьезно. Насчет приобретения еще нескольких мокко штук.

Джон перевел взгляд с коричнево-бежевого пятна на серьезные бледно-голубые глаза.

И если бы это была сцена в фильме на DVD, то сейчас был бы именно тот момент, когда Джон Уотсон поставил бы все на паузу. А потом он дал бы себе возможность подумать думу.

Стоя посреди оживленного кафе в семь часов темного зимнего утра, с горячим пятном от мокко латте, остывающим у его ног, Джон не мог на время остановить происходящее, но все равно мог подумать думу. И так он и сделал.

Эта дума, не ограниченная временем или пространством, невольно охватила последние два месяца, прошедшие с момента, когда они с Шерлоком Холмсом впервые начали свои любовные отношения.

* * *

 

\- Сто пятьдесят восемь.

\- Что?

\- Я разговариваю сам с собой.

* * *

 

\- Сто восемьдесят три.

\- Что?

\- Просто бормотал под нос, Джон.

* * *

 

\- Двести!

\- Расскажи мне.

\- Что?

\- Расскажи мне, Шерлок.

Шерлок не рассказал.

\- Ты что-то считаешь. Каждый день. Что?

Шерлок не рассказал. Ни в тот момент, ни на следующий день, ни на день после следующего, даже, когда он сам себя поймал посреди фразы: «Двес…-»

Но день после _следующего_ , однако, был тем днем, когда Джон впервые сделал то, что в будущем будет делать еще не раз в ситуациях, которые того остро требуют: Он напоил Шерлока. Под предлогом отмечания.

\- За день, когда я официально стал врачом! – провозглашал доктор, опрокидывая стаканчик скотча.

Они выпили по три каждый, когда Джон спросил:

\- И какой сегодня счет?

\- Сто восемьдесят три, - машинально ответил Шерлок. – Но еще четыре часа до того, как мы пойдем спать.

В постели Шерлок уже почти уснул, когда Джон пробормотал:

\- И каков финальный итог?

Шерлок сонно фыркнул:

\- Двести двадцать.

Двести двадцать… _чего?_ Джон не был гением дедукции, но Джон выяснит это. О да. Завтра. На следующий день. Он раскроет это дело.

Поцеловав Шерлока между лопаток, он уже был готов пожелать ему спокойной ночи, как вдруг Шерлок прошептал:

\- Двести двадцать один.

И Джон понял.

* * *

 

Большая власть подразумевает большую ответственность. Превосходящие силы провоцируют повышенные амбиции. Большие шкафы громко падают.

Существует масса выражений, суть которых сводится к одному: у любого дара есть цена. Гениальный пианист не может решить простой математический пример. Трехкратный обладатель Оскара два раза по столько же был в разводе. Самонадеянный консультирующий детектив думает, что мужчина, который его любит, в конце концов уйдет.

И потому он считает.

Сколько месяцев, недель и дней прошло после того, как они с Джоном впервые занялись любовью.

Сколько ласковых прозвищ есть для него у Джона.

И поцелуи. В основном, Шерлок считает поцелуи.

Он ведет подсчет ежедневно, подводя итоги еще и по неделям, и по месяцам.

С самого начала Шерлоку было важно знать. Знать, сколько будет поцелуев, чтобы он знал, сколько поцелуев _было._ Когда Джон начнет раздражаться, когда он полностью осознает, что Шерлок знает лишь пару вещей, да и те вещи, которые он знает? Они делают его странным. Ненормальным. Не очень-то и хорошим. И навсегда делают его не способным любить Джона так, как его следует любить.

Поэтому Шерлок считает нежности. Дни. Поцелуи. Ждет того дня, когда Джон решит, что с него довольно.

Что возвращает Джона к происходящему сейчас: глотку мокко, остывающему на красивом паркете, потому что, когда Джон спросил, - «Что ты будешь пить, Шерлок?» - Шерлок пробубнил, - «То же, что и ты,» - и продолжил писать смс Лестраду.

Джон вернулся с их чашками, вручил одну Шерлоку, взял в руки _Гардиан_ , и собирался уже присесть и счастливо оставаться игнорируемым сколько бы времени ни понадобилось перед тем, как Шерлок опять бы куда-нибудь их потащил.

Однако, прежде чем у Джона появилась возможность хотя бы развернуть газету, Шерлок отхлебнул глоток из своей чашки и, как ненавидящий-мокко-латте-ребенок пяти лет, выплюнул напиток на пол.

Коричнево-бежевая струйка едва не попала на брюки и правый ботинок Джона. На мгновение Джон подумал, что Шерлок выплюнул его, потому что обжегся. Он сказал было что-то по этому волнующему поводу, но тут Шерлок прорычал:

\- _Мокко_ латте? Серьезно?

А потом начался бубнеж в панике. Все эти _Прости, Джон, прости, прости._ Предложения купить больше латте. И еще кое-что.

Шерлок делал нечто, что он иногда делает, нечто, что он не хотел бы, чтобы Джон видел, но Джон замечает. Он быстро моргал, сжав руки в кулаки, и он _считал._

Только считал он не поцелуи или ласковые слова, это были _та жопошная штука, что я только что проделал, плюс та жопошная штука, что я только что сказал, умноженные на сколько еще раз Джон сможет это выносить, прежде чем скажет «Да ну нахер.»_

Прежде чем Шерлоку удалось помчаться покупать полдюжины латте, которых никто не хотел, прежде чем он успел перестроить выражение лица в безразличие вместо страха, Джон взял Шерлока за запястье.

Потом Джон посмотрел на собственный мокко латте. Тот, что остывал на низком столике кафе. Тот, от которого он успел отпить три глотка еще до того, как отошел от прилавка, потому что Джон Уотсон любит мокко латте почти так же сильно, как делать Шерлоку минет, а _Джон обожает делать Шерлоку минет._

В общем, на этот самый кофе Джон смотрел до тех пор, пока на него не посмотрел и Шерлок. А тогда Джон поднял ногу и спихнул чашку со столика. Мокко латте расплескался по всему полу.

\- Да ну нахер, - сказал Джон. А потом Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку, и Джон повел Шерлока домой.

* * *

 

У них самое прекрасное одеяло.

Оно из ткани с уровнем термостойкости в бла-бла-бла, и теплоотдачей в ваттах на квадратный дюйм примерно да похер какая разница. Просто надо сказать, что под их одеялом было тепло, а поскольку это было холодное декабрьское утро, Джон был очень рад находиться под ним. И еще более рад тому, что обнаженный Шерлок находился под _ним._

Джон тоже был обнажен, но не это сейчас было важно. Что было важно, так это натянуть одеяло им на головы, как палатку, и целовать Шерлока.

Целовать его прямо посреди груди. Потом в каждый сосок. Потом под каждым соском. Потом во впадинку на шее, с обеих сторон горла, под подбородком, в щеки, глаза, нос, губы, уши, макушку, потом снова вниз через горло, грудь, соски, и дальше к ребрам и бедрам, пупку, животу, члену, мошонке, через каждый дюйм бедер, колен, икр, вниз к каждому пальцу ног – поцелуи настолько легкие, что Шерлок целиком стал сверхчувствительным и ерзающе-хихикающим и задыхающимся.

После этого путешествия Джон ворочал своего мужчину, пока тот не оказался на животе, Джон пытался начать со ступней и подниматься вверх постепенно, но он слаб, а потому начал с задницы Шерлока, целуя каждый роскошный дюйм этих изгибов, а потом он покрыл поцелуями и остаток Шерлока, от подошв до крестца до плеч.

Джон мухлевал, когда он целовал Шерлока, потому что Джон _трындел._ В основном, он задавал вопросы – где от поцелуя было щекотнее всего? где ощущения были самые лучшие? – и пока Шерлок отвечал, Джон быстро-быстро целовал четыре-пять-шесть  раз в одном и том же месте. Снова, и снова, и _снова_ он делал это под одеялом, целовал, болтал, целовал, пока Шерлок не перекатился на него сверху и сказал:

\- Я не могу, не могу, не могу вести счет.

И Шерлок понял.

Джон увидел это, увидел, как в широко раскрытых бледных глазах загорелись лампочки, и он прошептал в губы Шерлоку:

\- Я буду делать это каждый день. Каждый день я буду будить тебя поцелуями в каждый палец и каждую веснушку. Я буду целовать твои родинки и твои губы. Я буду целовать тебя в затылок, когда мы будем стоять в очереди за кофе, и в макушку, когда ты сидишь на унитазе. Я буду целовать твои пальцы на ногах, когда ты лежишь на диване и притворяешься, что не смотришь со мной фильмы, и когда ты поджигаешь что-то на кухонном столе. Я буду целовать любую скулу, что окажется в досягаемости моих губ, любое ухо или плечо. Я буду целовать тебя, когда ты спишь, и до тех пор, пока у меня не потрескаются губы, я буду целовать тебя, пока тебе не станет скучно от поцелуев, и даже после этого я еще немного тебя поцелую.

\- Я буду целовать тебя, пока ты считаешь мои поцелуи, Шерлок, пока ты знаешь, сколько их было. Потому что это знание – не есть сила. Мне хочется плакать от того, что ты это считаешь, а потому я буду целовать тебя, и целовать тебя, пока мы оба не станем старыми, беззубыми, и даже после этого.

Ничто не исцеляется мгновенно. Кости нужно вправить, синякам дать время побледнеть, а мужчине, который слишком долгое время верил, что недостоин, нужно только одно: позволить себя любить.

Это тяжкий труд, и Шерлок Холмс, как исторически сложилось, - ленивый человек, но что хорошо в исцелении, так это то, что оно происходит вне зависимости от того, хочешь ты этого или нет.

И так Шерлок перестал считать поцелуи, потому что одним зимним утром в декабре, под одеялом, он потерял поцелуям счет.

Спустя примерно год он потеряет счет разным нежным прозвищам, которые есть для него у Джона, после того, как они проведут полдня в «дискуссии» по поводу того, является ли _ах ты роскошный самодовольный мерзавец-детектив_ двумя прозвищами, одним, или ни одним, а также является ли _ах ты гребаный потрясающий говнюк_ ласковым прозвищем вообще.

А потом, примерно спустя год после этого, Шерлок перестал считать, сколько раз Джон говорил о том, как они состарятся вместе, после перепалки, в которой Джон настаивал, очень громко, в большом кафе в разгар утреннего наплыва посетителей, что…

\- не может быть, чтобы ты серьезно так считал, Шерлок, очевидно же минет беззубым ртом будет намного приятнее, чем когда о твои яйца трется лысая башка, ну слушай, ты вообще хорошо это _продумал?_

А спустя еще год Шерлок окончательно потерял счет тому, сколько месяцев, недель и дней прошло с тех пор, как они с Джоном впервые занялись любовью, и _это_ произошло потому, что Джон выяснил, что Шерлок все еще вроде как _знает_ , сколько именно, и поэтому начал бессистемно отмечать – тоже громко и в людных местах…

\- …сто один миллион восемьсот восемьдесят восемь тысяч девятьсот два.

И…

\- …сто два миллиона четыреста семьдесят тысяч четыреста двадцать один.

А также…

\- …сто три миллиона триста тридцать четыре тысячи четыреста восемнадцать.

А потом…

\- …сто четыре миллиона…

\- Джон.

\- …двадцать пять тысяч…

\- Джон.

\- …шестьсот пятьдесят три…

\- Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Тебе не надо продолжать…

\- …секунд с тех пор, как мы стали парой. Мало ли, может ты хотел знать.

\- …намекать.

\- Хотя я не учитывал високосные годы.

\- Спасибо, Джо…

\- А я мог бы.  Учесть их. Погоди минутку, сейчас я…

_Поиграли и хватит._

Шерлок притянул к себе Джона за лацканы.

Джон привстал на цыпочки.

Очередь в кафе обтекала их по сторонам.

И ни Джон, ни Шерлок не считали, сколько эспрессо сделал бариста до того, как они перестали целоваться.

(Пятнадцать.)


	8. Дружба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Твое притяжение к Джону не прекращается за стенами спальни, Шерлок. Иногда каждый день будут такие моменты, когда ты будешь смотреть на него и вспоминать о последнем разе, когда вы были вместе. Твое тело помнит и реагирует так же, как в тот раз. Ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать.  
> Ты и не захочешь.»

Грег Лестрад не привык к тому, чтобы Шерлок на него пристально смотрел.

Он привык к тому, что Шерлок смотрит, вообще-то, просто… скорее… ну вроде как _сквозь_ него.

Но вот прямо сейчас Шерлок реально смотрит _на_ него, его глаза драматично широко раскрыты, но не так, как иногда бывает, когда на его лице написано откровение, на этот раз это… это…

Лестрад пристально смотрит на Шерлока в ответ, не задумываясь над тем, вежливо ли это, потому что это Шерлок, так что правила иные. Правила _есть,_ просто не те же самые, которыми Грег пользуется при общении с другими людьми.

Конечно, Лестрад вежлив и благоразумен, и терпелив с Шерлоком, но это вежливость с отклонениями, такая, что включает возможность пялиться в ответ, когда пялятся на тебя. Это благоразумие, которое заставляет говорит «прекрати лизать труп, здесь люди могут увидеть.» И это терпение, которое подразумевает необходимость закрыть дверь спальни жертвы, когда Шерлок _не_ прекращает лизать труп, потому что Лестрад знает, скорее всего Шерлок уже на три четверти раскрыл для него дело, _потому что_ он лижет труп, а значит что уж тут поделаешь.

В любом случае, суть в том, что Грег пристально смотрит в ответ, и проведя так долгое время, он осознает нечто волнующее: Он осознает, что Шерлок собирается задать ему вопрос. Такой, что не имеет отношения к трупам, их странно пахнущим спальням или липкой субстанции, покрывающей их левую руку целиком, что на вкус похожа на мяту, но пахнет, как моторное масло.

\- Ну давай уже.

Как Джон и миссис Хадсон, Грег тоже иногда получает удовольствие, без преамбулы переходя к сути разговора. Это на самом деле можно делать только с Шерлоком, так что, сидя за своим столом и глядя на то, как Шерлок глядит на него, Лестрад так и делает.

Шерлок отвечает ему тем же.

\- У меня эрекция.

Лестрад не удивлен этим вопросом-не-совсем-вопросом. Он подозревал, что пристальный взгляд Шерлока как-то связан с Джоном Уотсоном, и вот доказательство. Потому что Лестрад не идиот. Две недели тому назад, когда Джон и Шерлок вошли в его офис после того, как Шерлок вернулся с дела в Глазго, Лестрад не только увидел разницу в них обоих, он ее _унюхал._

Как и единственный в мире назойливый консультирующий детектив, для раскрытия дел Лестрад использует не только глаза. Уши, и пальцы, и в особенности нос тоже бывают задействованы, и хотя Грег никогда особо не придавал значения феромонам, зная, что эта штука должна совершенно не улавливаться человеческим радаром и действовать исключительно на подсознательном уровне, теперь он может вам сказать, что это чушь.

Потому что в тот день две недели тому назад Лестрад узнал, что Джон и Шерлок начали трахаться, потому что в тот день Шерлок вошел в его кабинет, благоухая, как целый гребаный гарем.

Детектив был свежевыбрит и после душа, о чем он специально сообщил, хотя сперва Грег и не сообразил, к чему бы это. Потом Шерлок подошел ближе, чтобы передать ему папку с документами, и  - _бам –_ суп из гормонов накрыл его, взгляд Грега немедленно переместился на Джона и больше ему ничего не было нужно, потому что этот мужчина, что недавно стал соседом Шерлока? Ну, его скулы заливал лихорадочный румянец, а потому то, что было очевидно? О, господи, это было _очевидно._

И это произошло две недели тому назад, а сейчас, двадцать секунд спустя после того, как Джон выскользнул из кабинета Лестрада за кофе, Шерлок сидел напротив него с эрекцией, и Грег говорил:

\- Иногда они так некстати, верно?

Шерлок быстро заморгал.

\- Он всего лишь оперся на твой стол. Это все, что он сделал.

Потом Шерлок нервно зажестикулировал, словно очерчивая изгибами в воздухе недавнее прошлое, остаточное изображение Джона, кладущего руки на стол Лестрада, и собственный стояк, скрывающийся под дорогостоящим костюмом.

\- Э, нет, это не все, что он сделал.

Шерлок еще немного поморгал, сел прямо, словно палку проглотив, глянул на дверь кабинета, потом наклонился поближе и прошептал:

 - Говори быстрее.

Грег ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, как обернулась ситуация, и короткое время обдумывал вариант говорить еще медленнее. Но Лестрад не только вежлив, он добр, особенно по отношению к людям, подобным Шерлоку. Людям настолько уникальным, что не только их самих не понимают, они могут не понимать и сами. В основном самих себя. Лестрад выяснил, что люди с редким даром, такие как Шерлок? Ну, если с ними плохо обращаться, они начинают содействовать собственному разрушению, рвут себя на части, как животное в капкане. Лестрад давно усвоил, что дразнить таких людей – это просто еще одно проявление жестокости.

 - Ну, кхм, задница Джона, его ноги, затылок – что ты там увидел, когда он оперся на мой  стол? Ты достаточно близко познакомился с этими частями его тела в последнее время, так?

Шерлок кивнул, и Лестрад кивнул в ответ.

\- Ну вот, твое притяжение к Джону не прекращается за стенами спальни, Шерлок. Иногда каждый день будут такие моменты, когда ты будешь смотреть на него и вспоминать о последнем разе, когда вы были вместе. Твое _тело_ помнит и реагирует так же, как в тот раз. Ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Ты и не захочешь

_Ты и не захочешь._

У Шерлока резко скакнула частота сердцебиения. Он почувствовал себя так, словно его внезапно прошибло насквозь адреналином. Ощущение было такое же, как когда затылок Джона был под его губами, его рука на животе Джона, ощущение было, словно он влюблялся и вожделел и…

Дверь кабинета Лестрада со стуком распахнулась, потом с грохотом захлопнулась, когда Джон толкнул ее локтем, балансируя на весу тремя бумажными стаканчиками кофе.

\- Ну, я…

Шерлок повернулся на стуле.

Джон остановился и посмотрел на него. Секундой позже кончик его языка высунулся изо рта. Всплески лихорадочного румянца залили его щеки.

Лестрад что-то замурлыкал себе под нос. Что-то немелодичное, но приятное. Он встал, потянулся. Подошел поближе, вытащил из руки Джона дымящийся стаканчик с кофе. Посмотрел на Джона, потом на Шерлока. Отпил немного и сказал:

\- Пойду я принесу себе кофе. Если вы не возражаете. Скоро вернусь.

Все еще напевая себе под нос, Лестрад закрыл за собой дверь собственного кабинета с тихим щелчком.

Медленно перебирая ногами, Грег блуждал в суете своего маленького уголка Скотланд-Ярда, периодически улыбаясь людям. Спустя некоторое время он уронил свой кошмарный кофе в мусорку. Он решил пойти немного пройтись. Купить себе что-нибудь получше. Может, ванильный латте или капучино, или что-нибудь такое. Да, так он и сделает. Это займет добрых пятнадцать-двадцать минут, учитывая, что уже вечерний час пик и все дела.

Немелодично мурлыкая, Лестрад вышел в прохладный вечер.

* * *

 

Любовь представляет собой множество вещей.

Это сладкое желание, которое испытываешь к своему новому любимому, и страсть к нему в самые неожиданные моменты. Это страсть, что жарко пылает, и то, как когда влюбляешься по уши, чувствуешь себя, словно летишь.

Любовь – это еще и не спеша брести вниз по Викториа Стрит, чтобы купить кофе, который тебе на самом деле не нужен. Это дружба необыкновенного человека, который понимает двух других необыкновенных людей.

Иногда, любовь – это… ну, иногда это Грег Лестрад.


	9. Суждено

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые верят в судьбу. Один из таких людей – Джон Уотсон.

\- Я не собирался в Бартс в то утро, когда мы впервые встретились.

Джон приподнял диванные подушки. Ничего. Он приподнял подушку на кресле. Ничего. Он пнул кресло. Если он потерял свои новые очки, да поможет ему бог, он заставит Шерлока _спать_ на диване.

\- Ну я тоже не собирался в тот день в парк.

Потому что Джон вообще никогда не теряет очки. Нет, не теряет. Шерлок Холмс, которому потребовалось скорректировать зрение на целый год раньше, чем Джону, частенько «одалживает» его очки. Чтобы более ответственно игнорировать отчеты Скотланд-Ярда, которые он должен прочесть, или лучше рассмотреть предмет на кухонном столе, который он только что случайно поджег.

 - Мы были близки к тому, чтобы вообще не встретиться, Джон.

Не то чтобы Джону нравилось носить очки, знаете ли, не намного больше, чем это нравится любому, у кого нормальное зрение. И вообще у Джона есть полное право более трепетно относиться к своему зрению, благодаря паре случаев в прошлом, когда возможность нацелить маленькую штучку в сердце штуки побольше сыграла ему добрую службу.

\- Да, но мы встретились.

И все же Джон смирился с тем фактом, что те дни безупречного зрения уже в прошлом, и как часть этого смирения он хотел бы _носить те очки_ , что он пошел и купил.

 - Все, что потребовалось бы, - это тебе пойти через парк другим путем, и Майк никогда бы тебя не заметил.

Теперь Джон понял, что ему следовало купить две пары очков. Или четыре. Возможно, двенадцать. Сколько бы ни потребовалось, чтобы ему удалось сохранить хотя бы одну. Или половинку. На этой стадии Джон был бы рад и моноклю, если бы это позволило ему почитать газету хоть пять минуток. Пять гребаных минут, потому что через час они должны быть в Ярде, чтобы подписать показания, о, и, между прочим, для _этого_ Джону тоже понадобятся пропавшие очки.

 - Тогда мы бы пересеклись в Бартсе.

Джон прищурился на стопку газет на их письменном столе. Он спихнул их на пол с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем требовалось. Газеты разлетелись, но он уловил стук предмета размером-с-очки при их приземлении, потому что зрение Джона могло портиться, но слух его оставался безупречным.

\- Ага!

Джон упал на колени…

 - Ай!

…и _было_ больно. Просто отлично. Сегодня его тело внезапно решило отправиться в паломничество к одряхлению. В качестве компенсации за его теперь-ноющие колени, Джон практически _расшвырял_ газеты по комнате в попытке раскопать свои очки.

Шерлок сидел в своем кресле, выпрямив спину, на его сомкнутые ладони приземлилась одна парящая страница.

\- В Бартсе? Как?

\- Не знаю, я как-нибудь пошел бы пообедать с Майком в кафе во дворике. Ты бы залетел туда, как, как… - В одной из газет было большое фото гнездящихся в Риджентс Парке лебедей. Джон умолк и улыбнулся птицам. - …как самый большой и эффектный лебедь на планете.

Шерлок, не замечая газеты на собственной персоне, пристально смотрел в камин, словно в его тьме он мог отчетливо видеть их едва не случившийся промах. – Ты бы не смог. Тогда во дворике еще не было кафе.

Джон прочел дальше, улыбнулся шире. Лебеди были геями. Поэтому про них писали в газете. Редкая гнездящаяся пара красивых-красивых птиц- _парней._

\- Ну тогда мы с Майком прогуливались бы, чтобы размять ноги или типа того. Я бы заметил тебя на пути из морга в… может быть, музей патологии. И пробегая мимо, ты бы сказал что-то язвительное Майку. Твои волосы блестели бы на солнце. Или твои глаза. Ты выглядел бы таким высоким и дерзким, и, может быть, ты подмигнул бы Майку. Я попросил бы его нас представить. Легкота.

Шерлок моргнул-прищурился в камин, разыскивая там эту уверенность.

Джон сел на пятки, посмотрел в окно. – Или моя знакомая по армии, Магдалена, у нее клиника возле Ярда. Я бы, наверное, заскочил спросить, нет ли у нее для меня работы, заменять кого-нибудь.

Джон широко улыбнулся, соскользнул с пяток на задницу, легонько ударившись спиной о ноги Шерлока. Он улыбнулся светлому потолку и увидел там нечто прекрасное, подлинное.  – Я работал бы в клинике однажды вечером, и ты вошел бы, мокрый настолько, что с тебя бы капало, после незапланированного погружения в Темзу во время… погони на катерах. – Джон захихикал. – Ты бы откашливал эту мерзкую речную воду и был бы таким, таким мокрым, и я попытался бы не замечать, как ты дрожишь, и твои соски, а ты бы подмигнул _мне_ и сказал что-нибудь о том, что тебе нужен сосед.

Иногда так соблазнительно легко заплутать в собственных страхах. Они питают друг друга, начинают казаться неизбежными. Но они не таковы. Это всего лишь мысли, и они наделены лишь той силой, что мы сами им даем.

 - Но, Джон…

Джон повернулся, стянул газету с Шерлока – и, о, смотрите-ка, вот и его очки, на проклятой цепочке на проклятой лебединой шее Шерлока. Джон встал, потом сел верхом на колени к Шерлоку. Он стянул очки с цепочки, потом забросил цепочку в камин. Он посадил очки на лоб и повернул подбородок Шерлока, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Однажды, несколько лет тому назад, когда я был сломлен, а ты одинок, мы встретились. В тот день я пошел туда, куда никогда не хожу, потому что, по какой-то причине, не мог оставаться в квартире ни минутой дольше, а потому не стал. Несмотря на то, что у меня болела рука и болела нога, я пошел в город и блуждал там, пока Майк меня не заметил. Я прошел прямо мимо него, знаешь ли, но он вовремя поднял глаза и увидел меня. А потом они привел меня к тебе, и мы встретились. Мы встретились, потому что нам было суждено встретиться, Шерлок. Это в любом случае должно было случиться. Никогда не случилось бы так, что этого бы не произошло. Я нашел бы тебя, Шерлок, клянусь. Нет такого мира, где я перестал бы искать прежде, чем нашел бы тебя. Мы неизбежны. Так?

Иногда любовь кажется великой клятвой, невыполнимым обещанием, обещанием, которое человек на самом деле не может дать… но дает все равно.

Прищурившись, Шерлок снял очки с головы Джона, надел их, чтобы глубже заглянуть в прекрасные глаза, полные уверенной синевы.

\- Так.


	10. Обретать спасение где только возможно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Надежда – это всегда верный ответ…

Молли Хупер многое повидала.

Она видела куда больше, чем Шерлок, даже больше, чем Джон, видеть покалеченные тела – это ее повседневная жизнь. Вскрытия – это не нормально, их делают, когда есть сомнения криминального или медицинского характера. Потому слишком много таких дней, когда Молли Хупер видит, как родители, друзья, свидетели смотрят на труп и испытывают отчаяние. В мире Молли Хупер слишком мало спасения. Кости, которые вправляют, не укрепятся и не заживут, нет лекарства, что могло бы остановить инфекцию… слишком часто подозрительной смерти сопутствует только горе.

А потому добрую доктора Хупер, простите меня за пыл, уж можно и простить за то, что, черт побери, она обретает спасение любым возможным способом.

Долгое – слишком долгое - время спасение было шести футов ростом и прекрасно, как распаленный святой. Будучи полной противоположностью дурочки, Молли быстро поняла, что Шерлок подобен дыму, она никогда не удержит его, он никогда не обратит свой взор к ней, но какое-то время и так было хорошо. Когда мир так зачастую уродлив, красоты и самой по себе достаточно.

После Джона, о, после Джона Уотсона Молли полюбила смотреть на Шерлока еще больше, потому что после Джона Шерлок был _ослепителен._

Он был, простите меня за поэтичность, подобен танцующему языку пламени. Он сиял так ярко, что видеть это было практически больно. Молли не могла отвести взгляд, не могла долгое время, но она смотрела на него с любопытством, взглядом ученого, который разбирает вещи на составляющие и _учится._

Молли Хупер научилась тому, что жизнь может быть чем-то большим. Что надежда – это всегда верный ответ. И что если бы она захотела стать танцующим языком пламени, было бы чудесно найти кого-то вроде Джона Уотсона, но она смогла найти и собственное топливо.

Так что теперь Молли обретает спасение и любовь _повсюду._ Иногда немного находится в печеньках с глазурью, обмакнутых в кофе, который настолько горячий, что она почти обжигает язык. Иногда в целом дне, который она проводит на диване со своей кузиной, с ноутбуками на животе, хохоча до одури и бросая друг другу: «Нет, нет, ты посмотри на это!»

Иногда спасение – это уроки актерской импровизации, где она стоит перед всеми остальными, притворяясь, что она щенок или беременна, или рисование с натуры обнаженного мужчины, когда она так сильно краснеет каждый раз, что одноклассники начали звать ее Руби. Новенький думает, что это ее реальное имя.

Иногда любовь можно найти, когда делаешь то, что делает она, и обрести успокоение в том, что у этого есть смысл, что раскрытие мертвых тел дает живым ответы и, да, порой даже умиротворение.

Любовь – это знать, что, пусть даже она иногда хотела бы, чтобы ее мир был побольше, она не хотела бы быть ни в каком ином месте _в_ нем. Лондона достаточно.

И иногда вполне достаточно влюбиться в чью-то еще любовь. Наблюдать за двумя танцующими языками пламени, которые питают друг друга своим светом.

Купаться в их сиянии и согреваться этим.


	11. Мягкий пенис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда пенис Джона не удостаивает вниманием пенис Шерлока.  
> Иногда.

Он просто не имеет права быть настолько миленьким. Так могла бы сказать женщина, будь она в философском настроении и видя подобное впервые.

Все потому, что необрезанный пенис в состоянии покоя напоминает – учитывая случайный торчащий волосок и сморщенную кожу, весьма схожую с коконом, в котором прячется нечто небольшое – ну, он весьма напоминает сонную гусеничку, пухленькую и прелестную.

Необрезанному мужчине в философском настроении, скорее всего, нечего было бы сказать по поводу собственного дремлющего члена. Он таскал эту штуку с собой годами и видел его во всех состояниях, в которых он только способен пребывать. Утратила свежесть, так сказать, эта прекрасная роза.

При этом необрезанный член _возлюбленного_ этого мужчины – это совсем другое дело. Мягкий член любимого способен вызвать в человеке _чувства._ Вот как-то так…

* * *

 

Неделя была долгой, и успешной, и суматошной, и полной, полной предотвращения преступлений и поимки преступников с поличным. Но прежде всего было много лазанья внутри стен огромного замка – буквально, это был замок – в северной части Лондона. О, _так много_ лазанья.

В ответ на предложение Шерлока, что непосредственно лазать будет именно Джон,  - с веревкой и страховкой, полный набор, включая крошечные, крошечные ботики, – Джон посмотрел в лицо Шерлоку и сказал:

\- Нет, да ну нахер умножить на ни за что с гарниром из вы, черт побери, сами по себе в этом деле, мистер, потому что я не собираюсь позволить какому-то незнакомцу меня страховать, пока ты будешь рассекать по этой игровой площадке для взрослых в спандексе.

В итоге, непосредственно лазать пришлось исключительно Джону.

Именно поэтому на следующее утро все без исключения мышцы Джона вибрировали. Это была изысканная боль, нежная, с покалыванием, и иногда на протяжении целых минут подряд Джону казалось, что он покидает свое тело. В промежутках между этими трансцендентными мгновениями он лежал на их постели, плоский, как блинчик, не желая шевелиться ни при каких условиях, разве что только если в квартире начнется пожар, и даже тогда…

В общем, в _подобных_ условиях член Шерлока мог бы быть тверже алмаза, и все равно пенис Джона не удостоил бы его вниманием.

Мы не хотим сказать, что Шерлок пытался на него сейчас залезть, нет, он не пытался. Что он _делал,_ так это просто гладил своего вялого милого по лбу и вновь и вновь извинялся задним числом.

 - Прости, что тебе пришлось везде лазать самому, и что оказалось, что улика на самом деле была в другом центре скалолазания, но мы же в итоге их взяли, Джон, просто сосредоточься на этом факте.

Так уж вышло, что говорил все это Шерлок с эрекцией, вдавленной в бедро Джона, потому что Шерлок все утро читал эпически длинный фанфик, который кто-то оставил у Джона в блоге.

Единственной причиной, по которой он не продолжал _все еще_ читать, был тот факт, что минуту назад Джон попытался почесать себе яйца, и шевелиться было так чертовски больно, что он застонал, прямо как в том фанфике. Шерлок бросил телефон и свернулся калачиком подле Джона, и в данный момент чесал за него его яйца.

Когда Джон с облегчением вздохнул, каким-то образом Шерлок принял это за предложение извлечь свою карманную лупу…

 - А это откуда взялось, Шерлок? Ты абсолютно голый.

… и сползти пониже на кровати, нависая над ним как гигантский комар с карманной лупой. Он принялся рассматривать яички Джона и его пенис. Его мягкий, мягкий пенис.

Спустя примерно две секунды он засмеялся.

Джона это раздражало, но определить это было невозможно, потому что Джон не мог пошевелиться, даже чтобы возмущенно фыркнуть. Но ничего страшного, ведь Шерлок принялся объяснять, потому что Шерлок _всегда_ объясняет.

 - Джон, я влюблен в твой мягкий пенис. Он морщинистый и с редкими короткими волосками. Он выглядит точно, как мой двоюродный дедушка Альперт, если его испугать. Я, правда, не влюблен в дедушку Альперта.

Джон пытался решить, было ли это смешным или еще _более_ раздражающим, но потом Шерлок погладил его мягкий член, словно он был миленьким, и Джон решил, что это не смешно, и не раздражает, это было прекрасно, и теперь ему хотелось трахнуть Шерлока.

 - Ай.

Даже думать об этом было больно.

Может быть, Шерлок мог бы трахнуть его. Если Джону не нужно будет тянуться или выгибаться, или даже глубоко дышать, то Шерлок, вероятно, смог бы заставить их обоих кончить. Он ведь гений, верно?

Потом Шерлок рассмеялся. Джон скосил глаза влево.

А там сидел Шерлок, раздвинув ноги и скорчившись над собственным животом, игнорируя возможности позвоночника с гибкостью кота, и держал лупу над собственным мягким, мягким пенисом.

Он был уже в середине монолога.

\- …никогда бы не подумал посмотреть. Не знаю, почему. Однажды я провел час, препарируя полдюжины собственных ресниц, но это… - Шерлок со щелчком закрыл лупу, потом помахал ею над их членами, словно это была волшебная палочка для пенисов. – Я никогда этого не делал.

Джон делает очень много того, что не хочет делать. Он как бы врет миссис Хадсон о том, что у нее в мусорных ящиках. Он читает газету после того, как Шерлок вырвет из нее все возможно-новое-дело! заметки.  Он часами лазает по стене скалодрома, чтобы Шерлок смог раскрыть интернациональную банду похитителей бриллиантов. Но он делает все это потому, что в конце концов оно того стоит. Потому что _Шерлок_ того стоит.

Так что Джон стонал, и кряхтел, и ругался, и пыхтел, пока не повернулся на живот, а потом со стонами раздвинул ноги шире, шире, как можно широко и сказал:

 - Ну? Там еще много на что можно посмотреть.

Тишина.

Тишина.

А потом радостное хихиканье. И негромкий щелчок раскрытой карманной лупы.


	12. Просто слово

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок создал сводную таблицу ругательств, которым особенно благоволит Джон, и индексирует их по степени «накала».
> 
> Спустя несколько месяцев тщательного ведения записей о ругательствах Джона, Шерлок открыл нечто неожиданное.

\- Эгоист.

Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс были любовниками почти два года. Шерлок уже слышал, как ругается Джон.

\- Эгоист, ты _такой_ эгоист.

Шерлок создал сводную таблицу ругательств, которым особенно благоволит Джон, отслеживает, когда именно они используются, и индексирует их по степени «накала».

«Мелкий говнюк», например, обычно получает только один балл по шкале накала, потому что почти никогда не употребляется как подлинное ругательство. Это скорее утверждение Джона, показывающее, что он не одобряет то, что сделал Шерлок, не будет закрывать глаза на то, что сделал Шерлок, но, тем не менее, он слегка возбужден тем, что Шерлок сделал.

\- Не могу.

Взять другой пример, когда Джон называет Шерлока «прелестным поганцем», у этого ругательства почти всегда индекс в тысячу, где накал измеряется тем, как быстро Джон запихивает обе руки под пояс брюк Шерлока и хватает его за задницу, а потом целует его взасос, пока у обоих не пропадает желание говорить.

\- Я прямо не могу.

Спустя несколько месяцев тщательного ведения записей о ругательствах Джона, Шерлок открыл нечто неожиданное.

 - Не проси меня с этим смириться.

Хотя Джон зачастую ругается, чтобы выразить горькое наслаждение очень реальной болью, самая жесткая ругань Джона Уотсона обычно та, в которой он не ограничивается одним скверным словом.

 - Ты не можешь так поступать, Шерлок, - почти шепотом говорит Джон, - не делай так больше.

Вот в таких случаях Шерлок научился испытывать очень реальный страх.

Потому что Джон ругается, не употребляя ругательств, только когда в нем больше ничего не осталось, когда он исчерпал все, что мог бы сказать, когда ему так больно, что выразить это не может никакое сквернословие.

Проблема в том, что у Шерлока по-прежнему слишком хорошо получается доводить Джона до такого состояния. Это еще ранние годы их отношений, годы «ухаживаний», как о них впоследствии будет чопорно думать Шерлок, годы, когда Шерлок все еще не может поверить, что Джон будет любить его безоговорочно, будет проводить долгие ночи, нашептывая ему слова, описывающие это, доказывая эту любовь всей кровью и всеми биениями сердца, что у него есть.

Что на данной стадии значит, что гений будет творить глупую, _глупую_ херню, например, узнает, что у него пятно в легком после рентгена грудной клетки – дело, ради которого он на это пошел, имело уровень сложности ниже трех, а рентгенолог не знал даже, как правильно _пишется_ слово аферист, - а потом он неожиданно получит результаты и в них будет сказано, - «темное пятно в нижней доле. Хотя, скорее всего, это артефакт рентгенограммы, мы хотели бы пригласить вас на еще один снимок, как можно скорее.»

И вот тут в дело вступает глупость: Шерлок запаниковал, потому что Шерлок никогда не рассказывал Джону, сколько он курил раньше, или как он все еще иногда тайком выкуривает по одной сигаретке за раз, так что Шерлок просто слетел с катушек, думая _рак, рак, рак._

Письмо отправилось в карман, и панику он запихнул туда же, потому что как раз в этот момент в 221Б вслед за ним вошел Джон, так что Шерлок с топотом поднялся по ступенькам, пытаясь скрыть комок в горле и стук сердца, а на следующий день Шерлок пошел купить молоко, и чай, и джем, потому что ему нужно было  выбраться из дому и позвонить насчет снимка,  - «В четверг? А раньше никак?» - и он забыл про молоко, и про чай, но хотя бы принес домой три разных сорта джема.

А потом Шерлок с головой окунулся в пачку экспериментов – один из которых был связан с джемом – чтобы занять свой мозг чем-то на следующие три дня, пока наконец наступит четверг, четверг, _четверг._

Они позвонили в среду, сказать, что у них освободилось место и можно прийти сегодня.

Но Шерлок был в душе, так что Джон сделал то, что Джон делал с тех самых пор, как они начали делать то, что _они_ делают: он ответил по мобильнику Шерлока вместо него.

\- Здравствуйте, это Ребекка, могу я, пожалуйста, поговорить с мистером Холмсом?

Но вот одна штука насчет доктора Джона Х. Уотсона. Он знает этот тон. Он _знает тон._

Неразглашение личных данных пациента и т.д. и т.п., Джон прекрасно понимает, почему больницы, клиники и лаборатории не представляются по телефону. Но Джон _знает тон._

Джон сказал, что мистер Холмс занят, попросил Ребекку перезвонить через час. Джон подумал, что ему потребуется как минимум час.

Он был неправ.

Разговор скатился в тартарары всего спустя пару дюжин слов.

 - Звонили из больницы. Они перезвонят. – Вот что сказал Джон с порога спальни, когда Шерлок полностью оделся.

Он специально подождал до этого момента, потому что подумал, что важно, чтобы у Шерлока был шанс, так сказать, облачиться в доспехи.

В конце концов, однако, дополнительная броня всегда нужна именно Джону.

Шерлок неотступно следовал за ним, когда Джон вышел в гостиную, взял его пальто, положил его обратно, снова взял и повесил на спинку кресла Шерлока, потом сел в кресло.

Запинающимся тихим голосом Шерлок объяснил ситуацию, и после этого Джон и начал ругаться без ругательств, именно после заверений – _заверений –_ в том, что Шерлок не хотел причинять Джону ненужную боль, Джон повесил голову, утратив дар речи.

Пока...

...Шерлок не задал простой вопрос.

\- Почему сказать тебе, причинить и тебе боль, было бы лучше?

Джон любил и раньше, это так. Девушек и юношей, потом женщин, а теперь вот мужчину. Так что иногда он чуть лучше понимает, что такое любовь, совсем чуть-чуть лучше, чем Шерлок.

Так что он перестал ругаться без ругани и простонал, словно что-то болело у него глубоко внутри.

Шерлок опустился на колени и взял Джона за руку:

 - Скажи мне.

На мгновение Джон плотно зажмурил глаза.

\- Прости. Прости. Может быть, это неправильно. Что я слишком многого от тебя прошу. Ты... ты не обязан делиться со мной всем, Шерлок, нет. Твое тело только твое... но... но ты можешь избавить меня от боли, если... если...

Взгляд Джона сместился в сторону, и Шерлок узнал этот взгляд. Он в совершенстве его освоил, этот уход внутрь, возведение баррикад, отчаянный поиск брони.

Он взял обе руки Джона, положил на свое, влажное от страха, лицо и взмолился:

\- Научи меня.

Взгляд внутрь поблек, и глаза Джона забегали по сторонам, пока он искал слова.

 - Если ты страдаешь молча... это причиняет мне боль. Если тебе больно, и я не могу тебя обнять, помочь, утешить, не могу сказать что-то нежное, и приласкать, и поплакать вместе с тобой... господи, Шерлок, _это_ и причиняет мне боль. Когда ты делаешь мне больно и не утешаешь меня, позволяя утешить тебя... это... это...

Шерлок безоговорочно любит Джона, он проводит долгие ночи, шепотом описывая эту любовь, предлагая свое сердце и свое тело в качестве доказательства. Почему же, подумал он, при этом он продолжал верить, что Джон не захотел бы дать ему то же самое в ответ?

 - Пять лет назад я курил каждый день, иногда весь день, и иногда даже сейчас я стреляю сигаретку у сержанта за стойкой регистрации, той, которой ты нравишься, и я рассказываю ей о тебе, о том, как у тебя в волосах двенадцать разных оттенков седины, и как тебе нравится бальзам для губ с лимонным вкусом, и, Джон, я так боюсь того, что они могут найти на рентгене, и чувствую себя так, словно меня вот-вот стошнит, и я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, обними меня, Джон, Джон, Джон.

Джон не стал обнимать Шерлока.

Джон достал свой мобильник. Он позвонил в Бартс. Он поговорил с двумя людьми. Рентген был назначен на через полчаса. Потом Джон завершил звонок, поцеловал Шерлока, взял его за руку, и они молча вышли из квартиры.

Когда слишком много долгих дней спустя пришли результаты, подтверждающие, что все в норме, Джон поцеловал Шерлока, и целовал его, о как он целовал его, бормоча под нос:

\- Мой прелестный поганец, мой прелестный, прекрасный, замечательный поганец.


	13. Я, Мой, Мы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- О Боже, это сделал я? Прости, Шерлок. – Это было на первый раз.  
>  \- О, нет, это... как у нас так вышло? – Это было на второй раз.  
> Только на третий раз Джон наконец смекнул что к чему.

\- О Боже, это сделал я? Прости, Шерлок. – Это было на первый раз.

 - О, нет, это... как у нас так вышло? – Это было на второй раз.

 - Ты что, давишь на это место? Прекрати, у тебя будет синяк.

Это было на третий раз, и тогда-то Джон наконец смекнул что к чему. Маленькие царапинки, которые он иногда обнаруживает на теле Шерлока? Крошечные синяки, что темнее и более болезненны, чем им положено быть?

Сперва Джон думал, что это от занятий любовью – вот только это было в самом начале их отношений, а Джон осторожен, по природе своей более склонен к нежному и неспешному, чем его жаждущий острых ощущений возлюбленный. Так что Джон не царапает Шерлока, и не кусает, и все же... и все же...

\- Шерлок, ты что сам это сделал?

Это все еще было в самом начале первых и единственных романтических отношений Шерлока, и прямо с той первой ночи он открыл в себе скрытность, о которой сам не знал, неожиданную застенчивость. Так что когда Джон придвигается ближе, прикасается губами к его шее, тело Шерлока покрывается мурашками от возможностей, но он не говорит-просит-умоляет...

_Джон, пожалуйста, пожалуйста..._

_...Джон, пожалуйста, оставь там на мне след._

И Джон не делает этого. Он нежно покусывает его мочку, он легко проводит ногтями по спине Шерлока, успокаивая несуществующий зуд, пока Шерлок не начнет постанывать, но Джон никогда не впивается, ни зубами, ни когтями, и, хотя он хочет этого, Шерлок понятия не имеет, как об этом попросить, потому что если вдруг Джон спросит: - «Почему?», - у великого Шерлока Холмса не найдется слов, чтобы ответить.

Вот только они у него есть. Он точно знает, почему. Обе причины. Одна настолько же неприемлемая, как другая, а потому он не говорит: - «Укуси меня и поцарапай, потому что боль – это одновременно и плохо, и хорошо, она останавливает меня и заводит снова, заставляет меня жаждать, и желать, и хотеть тебя еще больше. Поцарапай меня и укуси, оставь царапины и синяки, чтобы завтра я видел твой след на моем теле, чтобы и другие тоже видели, что ты был там.»

Это самое, самое начало, и Шерлок не знает, как сказать эти слова Джону, а потому он их не говорит.

Вместо этого, Шерлок оставляет на себе следы сам.

В прошлый вторник Джон встал позади него у окна в 221Б, обнял бледную грудь Шерлока, поцеловал его в затылок.

Позднее, когда Джон ушел, чтобы что-то сделать по нераскрытому делу, Шерлок расцарапал грудь, как раз в том месте, где пересекались руки Джона.

Позавчера, когда они лежали в постели, Джон целовал руку Шерлока, спускаясь все ниже, пока он не добрался до пальцев, которыми Шерлок обхватил свой член. Он продолжал целовать и там, пока Шерлок не кончил.

Позднее Шерлок присасывался к своей плоти в местах каждого поцелуя, что Джон оставил на его руке, пока на коже не расцвели бледные синяки.

А потом, сегодня вечером, до Джона наконец дошло, и он поразился, почему у него на это ушло столько времени.

 - Скажи мне.

Шерлок знал, о чем Джон просит его рассказать, но все еще не знал, как. Он не знал, как быть откровенным в отношении чего-то, о чем он лгал столько лет. В основном, самому себе.

 - Дело в боли? – пробует подсказать Джон, зная, что угадать неправильно настолько же полезно, как угадать верно.

Шерлок отрицательно качает головой. А потом кивает.

 - Дело не только в этом.

Шерлок кивает. И еще раз, и еще.

Джон думает, что знает, что еще означают эти самостоятельно нанесенные раны на теле Шерлока, но Джон застенчиво скрывает это знание.

Потому что никто никогда не делал того, что Шерлок делает с-для-и-из-за Джона.

А Шерлок _хвастается._

Спустя два дня после того, как они стали любовниками, когда они наконец выбрались из квартиры в утренний туман, голодные, как черти, в поисках булочек и чая – Шерлок был очень точен в указаниях – Джон даже не задумался, он машинально попытался засунуть руки в карманы, но обнаружил, что одна из них так прочно зажата в затянутой в перчатку руке Шерлока, что он чувствовал, как дрожит его любимый.

Джон посмотрел на него, на краткий миг заволновавшись, но хотя тело Шерлока и дрожало, он шагал по тротуару, как принц, высоко подняв голову, расправив плечи, с гордостью в каждой линии его тела.

В жизни Джона не было никого, кто бы настолько радовался тому, что Джон был в _их_ жизни _,_ так что Джон стесняется сказать: - «Ты оставляешь на себе следы, чтобы показать, что я был там, у твоей шеи, вдоль твоих сильных рук, у сладкой впадинки каждого локтя. Ты хочешь, чтобы люди знали, что есть, что мы есть, что мы теперь ... _я...мой...мы._ »

Но оказывается, Джону не нужно говорить это вслух, потому что он видит, что Шерлок видит, что он понимает. И Шерлок говорит это за него:

 - Да. Всюду. Ты.

В некоторые дни, в некоторые недели, это важнее, чем в другие, и с этого вечера Шерлок будет знать, как спросить.

 - Да. Всюду. Ты.

И в эти дни, в эти недели, на протяжении всех их лет, Джон будет зубами и ногтями метить тело Шерлока, а потом втирать в эти синяки и царапины поцелуи и сперму, пот и слюну, самый негигиеничный бальзам, но более чем идеальный.

Следы, которые они оставляют на телах друг друга чаще всего, - это прикосновения. Рука, сжимающая руку, в лифте. Щека, прижатая к груди, когда они ждут поезд. Поцелуй при встрече или на прощание. Эти невидимые следы – это те, что громче всего заявляют перед принцами, клиентами и друзьями...

... _я, мой, мы._


End file.
